videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Janemba
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Afterimage *Full Power *Super Mouth Blast *Lightning Shower Rain *Dimension Sword Attack Levels Enemy *The Evil Monster Janemba (1) *The Destructive Majin (5) Description (CV: Tessho Genda, JP/ Kent Williams, US) A harmful monster that came into existence in Otherworld. Appears in the movie "Rebirth of Fusion". A Psyche Ogre that works in King Yemma's palace destroyed the Spirit Laundering machine due to his own carelessness, and when he was covered in the evil essences that came out of the ruined machine, a monster was born, locking King Yemma, palace and all, inside an alternate dimension creating great confusion between Earth and Otherworld. At first, he had a plump body and a blank face, but while fighting Goku at Super Saiyan 3, he transformed into this brutish form, displaying an overwhelming strength that punished even Goku. Afterward, he also beat up on Vegeta, who had been revived because of the disruption in Otherworld. While Pikkon risked his own life to keep Janemba in check, Goku and Vegeta succeeded in perfoming Fusion to finally become Gogeta and turn the tables on Janemba, wiping him out with a prisimatic energy attack. Possessing overwhelming power and speed, he is one of the strongest enemies from the movies. He had the ability to use spatial relocstion attacks. He had the ability to use spatial relocation attacks, dissolution teleportation, and psychokinesis. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset First Form *Mystic Breath *Howl *Chou Makouhou *Rapid Cannon *Illusion Smash Final Form *Mystic Breath *Instant Transmission *Chou Makouhou *Lightning Shower Rain *Dimension Sword Attack Character Illustrations First Form Voice: Jim Foronda This is the form in which Janemba first appears in other world. A low-level servant of King Yemma named Saike was careless on the job one day while working on the Spirit Laundry machine. The machine broke down, releasing the evil being cleansed within, and transformed Saike into the monster Janemba. Shortly after his creation, Janemba sealed off King Yemma's palace and released the spirits of the most evil deceased villains back into the world of the living. When Goku and Pikkon learned of the unfolding disaster, they raced to the scene to face Janemba. Though he appears to be stupid and innocent, Janemba is actually very powerful, possessing potent psychokinetic abilities. Also, from this state he can transform into his true, more powerful form. Final Form Voice: Kent Williams This is Janemba, after powering up from his original, comical form. The initial, silly form of Janemba was no match for Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and he was defeated. However, after taking this form, Janemba becomes powerful enough to turn the tables and knock Goku down. In addition to various techniques involving his powers of teleportation and psychokinesis, Janemba also attacks with a sword made from an ogre's club. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Story Missions Normal *Invaders from a Different Time Supervillain *Angel from the Underworld, Janemba (Level 40, HP: 15,018) **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Parallel Quests Normal *Hell Is a Picture? (Level 38, HP: 15,925) **Dimensional Hole **Rakshasa's Claw **Sledgehammer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Beerus the Impulsive *Villains Regroup! (Level 61, HP: 18,830) **Sledgehammer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! (Level 80, HP: 20,481) **Rakshasa's Claw **Bloody Sauce **Dimensional Hole **Darkness Mixer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *A Dance of Swords (Level 88, HP: 21,538) **Sledgehammer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Maximum Charge **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Supervillain *Hell Is a Picture? *The Return of the Great Ape-Fest! (Level 55, HP: 16,970) **Dimensional Hole **Rakshasa's Claw **Rage Saucer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Villains Regroup! (Level 68, HP: 17,809) **Rage Saucer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Darkness Mixer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Universe 6 in a Fix! *Doppelganger Dispute! (Level 63, HP: 17,464) **Rage Saucer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Darkness Mixer **Full Power Energy Wave **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *A Hero's Duty (Level 86, HP: 22,256) **Rage Saucer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Darkness Mixer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Off-The-Charts Energy Expert Missions Supervillain *Extreme Malice! (Level 80, HP: 38,500) **Marbling Drop **Rakshasa's Claw **Peeler Storm **Marbling Drop **Gigantic Ki Blast **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *A Truly Hellish Transformation (Level 95, HP: 63,000) **Darkness Mixer **Rakshasa's Claw **Brainwash Attack **Rage Saucer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Raid Missions *Defiler of This World and the Next **Dimensional Hole **Rakshasa's Claw **Brainwash Attack **Peeler Storm **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Stats Dragon Ball Heroes Story Prison Planet Saga Super Janemba and a group of Mini-Janembas attack Goku and Vegeta in an attempt to steal their Special Dragon Ball, though they're defeated. Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Stats *Power: 5 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 5 Levels *(37) Fusion Reborn - 4 Health Bars *(38) Fusion Reborn - 5 Health Bars, 5 Ki Bars *(55) Dragon World - 3 Health Bars, 5 Ki Bars Gallery Janemba Artwork 1.PNG|Artwork Janemba Artwork Budokai Tenkaichi 2 2.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 janembaportrait dragonballzdevolution.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z Devolution - Janemba - 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Demons Category:Final Bosses Category:Sword Users